onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Smoker
| doppor = Ginzo Matsuo (ep. 48-79); Mahito Ōba (ep. 94+) | doppita = Giovanni Battezzato; Diego Sabre (ep. 314); Marco Pagani (ep. 324) | prima = Capitolo 97; episodio 48 | sesso = M | razza = Umano | affi = Marina; G-5 | ruolo = Viceammiraglio | data = 14 marzo | età = 34; 36 (seconda parte) | frutto = Fum Fum | altro = }} Smoker è un Marine stanziato alla base G-5 nel Nuovo Mondo. Inizialmente ricopriva il ruolo di capitano di base a Rogue Town, per poi venire promosso al grado di commodoro in seguito agli eventi di Alabasta. Durante il salto temporale è diventato viceammiraglio. Aspetto Smoker è un uomo muscoloso che fuma sempre due sigari contemporaneamente. Ha i capelli bianchi e la carnagione chiara. Alla fine della saga di Enies Lobby mostra una grande cicatrice sulla spalla destra, che all'inizio non aveva. Ha l'aspetto di un centauro, infatti indossa lunghi pantaloni blu sorretti da una cintura marrone, una giacca bianca aperta con le estremità sulle maniche, sul collo e sulla vita verdi; sul taschino e sul braccio destro ha infilati molti sigari. Calza degli stivali marroni, porta dei guanti e dietro alla schiena ha sempre con sé un jitte. Dopo il salto temporale porta i capelli all'indietro e molto corti ai lati e in qualche occasione degli occhiali da sole. Inoltre porta appoggiata sulle spalle la giacca dei Marine di alto grado ed ha una nuova cicatrice che parte dalla fronte e continua sotto l'occhio destro. Quando era un recluta aveva i capelli rasati e un sigaro in bocca. Da bambino portava i capelli spettinati e indossava dei pantaloni blu sorretti da una cintura marrone e una maglia rossa con sopra una camicia verde a maniche arrotolate. In precedenza portava pantaloni scuri, una canottiera e aveva degli occhiali da aviatore al collo. Galleria Smoker bambino.png|Smoker bambino Smoker a 12 anni.png|Smoker a dodici anni nell'anime Smoker giovane Marine.png|Smoker quando era una relcuta Smoker.png|Smoker prima del salto temporale Carattere Smoker è un marine tenace e sicuro di sé, dal carattere chiuso e burbero, fuma sempre due sigari alla volta e ne porta una buona scorta nella tasca della giacca, non ama prendersi meriti non propri, come la cattura di Crocodile e ha una sua personale morale e un suo personale concetto di giustizia in cui crede fermamente. Il suo carattere, assieme ai suoi personali principi morali, lo rendono inviso a molti, anche fra i suoi superiori. Nonostante le sue maniere un po' burbere, Smoker mostra anche un lato buono e gentile: ricompra un gelato ad una bambina che gli era venuta addosso, lascia scappare Rufy e spesso si rivolge a Tashigi in maniera molto affabile. Resta comunque un marine incorruttibile: per Smoker tutti i pirati sono feccia da catturare e arrestare e, nonostante il suo carattere difficile, ha un grande rispetto per la Marina e per i suoi membri. A differenza di molti altri membri della Marina, Smoker non segue il concetto della giustizia assoluta, ma è fedele ai propri ideali di giustizia che spiega anche a Tashigi, la sua vice. Proprio seguendo questi ideali, Smoker ha sviluppato un carattere ribelle e ostinato ed è spesso in contrasto con i suoi superiori, arrogandosi anche il diritto di non obbedire in nome del suo senso di giustizia. La sua idea di giustizia permette ai membri dei pirati di Cappello di paglia di restare liberi dopo gli eventi di Alabasta, con la promessa però di non smettere mai di dar loro la caccia. Relazioni Marina Smoker is not afraid to openly challenge the higher ranking echelons within the Marines or the World Government, going as far as to use a brutal insult in an attempt to reject a promotion that he did not want. Currently, as the commanding officer in charge of G-5 Unit 01, Smoker had command of the personnel stationed there. The soldiers were sadistic and cruel, ignoring regulations, but obeyed Smoker. Smoker, in turn, shows contempt for them due to their blatant disregard for laws. After Smoker was captured by Caesar, they tried to break into Caesar's research facility to save him. Smoker was shocked when some of his men were blown up because of Smiley's power and he orders Tashigi to make sure they are kept safe and escorted to safety after reuniting with them in the research facility. Smoker was also enraged when Vergo insinuated that he attacked the G-5 marines previously and told Vergo not to harm them. Hina Smoker e Hina si sono arruolati insieme e hanno stretto un forte legame. La donna lo ha aiutato più volte in situazioni in cui ha rischiato di essere espulso dalla Marina. Tashigi He has a close relationship with his subordinate Tashigi. However, he appears to act very harshly to her mistakes, such as confusing another soldier for Smoker due to her not wearing her glasses. Despite this, he has shown that he trusts her judgement, as seen when he tells her to follow her own sense of justice when she goes to Alabasta. Recently she has demonstrated some defiance towards her superior, Smoker. When Smoker berated her for begging for her life, she retorted at Smoker because it was the only way they could save their subordinates and the abducted children from Vergo. She later glares at him angrily for wearing her shirt unbuttoned when he was in her body. Kuzan Smoker è in buoni rapporti con l'ex ammiraglio Aokiji. Infatti gli ha chiesto di riferire un messaggio a Rufy e si è rivolto a lui per essere trasferito alla G-5. A Punk Hazard Kuzan non ha esitato a sfidare un criminale del calibro di Do Flamingo pur di salvare Smoker, che stava per essere eliminato dal membro della Flotta dei sette, e ha affermato che tra i due esiste ancora un rapporto di amicizia nonostante non siano più colleghi. Fujitora Durante il salto temporale Smoker ha instaurato un buon rapporto con l'ammiraglio Fujitora. I due condividono l'opinione negativa riguardo la Flotta dei sette. Smoker gli ha inoltre racconto gli eventi di Alabasta e che il Governo ha insabbiato le proprie colpe, cosa che in seguito ha spinto l'ammiraglio a inchinarsi davanti a re Riku in nome del Governo in diretta con altre isole. Smoker gli è riconoscente per avere compiuto questo gesto che nemmeno lui sarebbe stato in grado di fare. Vergo Vergo ha accolto benevolmente Smoker quando si è trasferito alla G-5, anche se sapeba che avrebbe dovuto tenere alta la guardia per impedirgli di scoprire le sue vere affiliazioni. Quando Smoker e Tashigi hanno raggiunto Punk Hazard e hanno scoperto che Vergo è un pirata, quest'ultimo non ha mostrato nessun riguardo nei loro confronti tanto da volerli eliminare e fare passare l'accaduto per un incidente. Dopo avere scoperto il vero volto di Vergo, Smoker ha subito deciso che lo avrebbe sconfitto personalmente per avere disonorato la Marina e avere colpito i suoi subordinati. Flotta dei sette Smoker considera i membri della Flotta dei sette come dei criminali qualsiasi, nonostante siano affiliati al Governo Mondiale. Il viceammiraglio pensa che non ci si possa fidare di loro e in diverse occasioni si è inimicato i membri del gruppo, come Crocodile ad Alabasta, Hancock a Marineford, e infine Law e Do Flamingo a Punk Hazard. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy He has a strong desire to arrest Luffy dating back to when Luffy was about to be executed by Buggy in Loguetown. Smoker saw the smile Luffy gave off to mirror that of Gol D. Roger's twenty-two years ago, and considered Luffy to be a potential danger to the world. Smoker has always wondered why Dragon would rescue Luffy in Loguetown, until Sengoku made it public that Dragon is Luffy's father, which intensified Smoker's thought about Luffy's dangerous potential. Ever since witnessing Luffy's smile during his aborted execution, Smoker has been relentless in trying to pursue Luffy and arrest him. Despite Luffy ordering Zoro to save Smoker from drowning after escaping the Rainbase Casino, Smoker still had the ambition to someday capture Luffy, only recouping him by letting him go that one time. Smoker is even willing to go as far as to the New World to capture Luffy, and has waited two years for Luffy to finally arrive. Smoker is Luffy's longest running Marine adversary to date. Due to Smoker's desire to apprehend Luffy for such an extended period of time, he seems to have learned of Luffy's habits based on the various encounters with him as well as information from news reports. Smoker was able to correctly predict Luffy's desire to go to Raijin Island due to the Log Pose pointing at the island being the most turbulent and would fit Luffy's reckless nature. Indeed, Luffy was originally planning to go there, were he not diverted by a distress call from Punk Hazard. Smoker was also willing to enter Punk Hazard to pursue Luffy, despite the Government placing the island off limits. When he saw Luffy, he immediately attacked him despite Smoker being stuck in Tashigi's body, due to Law’s abilities. He was also very embarrassed when Luffy laughed at him, because of his peculiar situation, and became infuriated when Luffy refused to battle him based on Smoker's and Tashigi's "handicap". Due to the situation, when Trafalgar Law and Luffy allied with each other and defeated Caesar Clown, Smoker once again let Luffy go. Forza e abilità Smoker è un viceammiraglio ed ha il comando di molti subordinati. Da quando venne stanziato a Rogue Town nessun pirata che sbarcava sull'isola era riuscito poi a salpare nuovamente prima della ciurma di Rufy e dell'alleanza tra Bagy e Albida. Ha dimostrato di essere un combattente formidabile tanto che avrebbe arrestato Rufy se non fosse intervenuto Monkey D. Dragon. Ha sconfitto velocemente Bagy e Albida e dopo gli eventi di Enies Lobby cattura un pirata con una taglia di senza difficoltà. Smoker ha anche eccellenti doti di udito e di memoria, come ha dimostrato al Rain Dinners quando dice Sanji di attaccare il terzo coccobanana che era entrato nella stanza dato che il suo verso era lo stesso di quello che aveva ingurgitato la chiave della cella. Quando Rufy lo affronta di nuovo a Marineford afferma che il fumo è molto più denso della prima volta in cui ha combattuto contro il Marine, tanto da avere una forza sufficiente a schiacciarlo a terra. Le sue capacità gli sono valse il trasferimento alla base G-5 della Marina nel Nuovo Mondo, dove si è fatto valere ed ha ottenuto l'obbedienza di molti sottoposti, famosi per non seguire gli ordini e per torturare i pirati. Smoker ha anche catturato alcuni pirati che erano stati liberati da Hody Jones dopo che quest'ultimo li aveva usati come schiavi. Ha affrontato anche Trafalgar D. Water Law, ma alla fine è stato sconfitto. Quando si trovava nel corpo di Tashigi è riuscito comunque a colpire Rufy e a sconfiggere alcuni sottoposti di Caesar Clown. In seguito ha affrontato anche Vergo, e consapevole di non sapere utilizzare l'Ambizione dell'armatura ad un livello tale da poterlo sconfiggere, ha lottato per recuperare il cuore di Law, affinché quest'ultimo potesse avere la meglio sul viceammiraglio. Nonostante la sua grande forza, è stato però facilmente sconfitto da Don Quijote Do Flamingo. Ha anche mostrato grandi capacità strategiche dato che ha pianificato in pochi minuti l'assalto ai pirati nella piazza di Rogue Town e ha utilizzato le sue abilità in modo sfavorevole per lui al fine di distogliere l'attenzione di Vergo e recuperare il cuore di Law. Capacità fisiche Smoker ha un corpo robusto e possiede un'incredibile forza fisica. A Rogue Town ha dimostrato di essere in grado di compiere salti tali da raggiungere il secondo piano degli edifici e di immobilizzare un pirata del calibro di Monkey D. Rufy a mani nude. Ha anche una grande resistenza infatti ha subito senza rimanere ferito un calcio potenziato dall'Ambizione dell'armatura da parte di Boa Hancock, la quale con il medesimo attacco era riuscita a danneggiare pesantemente un Pacifista. Frutto del diavolo Smoker ha mangiato il frutto Fum Fum della categoria Rogia che gli permette di creare e manipolare la densità del fumo oltre a trasformare il suo corpo in tale elemento. Grazie ad esso è invulnerabile agli attacchi fisici, ad eccezione di quelli in cui l'avversario ricorre all'Ambizione dell'armatura. A Rogue Town il vento ha però vanificato il suo potere, mentre nel regno di Alabasta esso si annullava a vicenda con il frutto Foco Foco. Durante la battaglia di Marineford ha dimostrato di potere volare trasformando la sua parte inferiore in fumo per usarlo come propellente. Armi Possiede un jitte chiamato Nanashaku che ha sulla punta dell'agalmatolite, in modo tale da indebolire i possessori di frutti del diavolo ed è molto abile a brandirlo. A Marineford tale jitte viene distrutto da Boa Hancock. A Punk Hazard ne ha con sé un altro, che però viene distrutto da Vergo. Da bambino usava una mazza da baseball con dei chiodi. Mezzo di locomozione La sua moto, la Billower Bike, può muoversi sia sulla terra ferma sia sull'acqua e funziona grazie ai poteri del suo frutto del diavolo. Ambizione Smoker dopo il salto temporale ha utilizzato l'Ambizione dell'armatura nella battaglia contro Vergo e con essa ha rivestito anche la sua arma. Durante la battaglia di Marineford non era in grado di usarla, ma ha dimostrato di conoscere questa abilità dato che ha riconosciuto che Boa Hancock la stava utilizzando contro di lui. Storia Passato Smoker nacque a Rogue Town e quando era ancora un bambino assistette all'esecuzione di Gol D. Roger e rimase fortemente impressionato nel vederlo sorridere poco prima di morire sul patibolo. Si arruolò insieme a Hina e quest'ultima lo ha aiutato in parecchie situazioni nelle quali ha rischiato di essere cacciato dalla Marina a causa del suo comportamento ribelle. Smoker divenne capitano e fu assegnato proprio nella base della sua città natale. Saga di Rogue Town Smoker viene informato del caos causato dai alcuni pirati nella piazza principale così ordina di chiudere tutte le strade che portano ad essa e di circondare il porto. Egli assieme a Tashigi si dirige poi verso il patibolo, dove notano Albida e Bagy, il quale sta per decapitare un pirata con il Cappello di paglia. Smoker ordina ai suoi sottoposti di catturare i primi due non appena quest'ultimo verrà giustiziato. A quel punto giungono nella piazza Roronoa Zoro e Sanji per salvare il loro capitano e i Marine rimangono stupiti nel sapere che il primo è divenuto un pirata. Rufy si scusa con il suo equipaggio dicendo che è giunta la sua fine e sorride; Smoker rimane scioccato dall'atteggiamento del ragazzo, essendo lo stesso avuto da Gol D. Roger quando venne giustiziato ventidue anni prima. Improvvisamente un fulmine colpisce il patibolo; Smoker chiede poi ad un suo sottoposto se aveva mai visto qualcuno ridere di fronte alla morte. Dopo avere realizzato che i pirati erano sopravvissuti ordina di catturarli, ma la polvere da sparo nelle armi dei Marine era bagnata per la tempesta improvvisa, permettendo ai pirati di fuggire verso il porto. Smoker interviene così personalmente e cattura Bagy e Albida e li consegna ai suoi uomini per poi inseguire Rufy. Sanji attacca il Marine dopo che quest'ultimo li ha raggiunti, ma senza riuscire a colpirlo a causa del suo frutto del diavolo. Smoker scaraventa così il cuoco contro un edificio e dopo qualche schermaglia blocca a terra Rufy; quando brandisce il suo jitte per tramortire il ragazzo, un uomo glielo impedisce. Smoker si rivolge a quest'ultimo affermando che l'intero Governo Mondiale lo sta cercando. Un improvvisa folata di vento permette poi a Rufy e alla sua ciurma di fuggire. Il Marine si rivolge poi nuovamente a Dragon chiedendogli il motivo per cui ha aiutato quel pirata a fuggire; il rivoluzionario gli risponde che non ha visto alcun motivo per fermare il destino di quel ragazzo. In seguito Smoker parte assieme a Tashigi e ad altri Marine per inseguire i pirati di Cappello di paglia nella Rotta Maggiore, nonostante un suo subordinato cerchi di ricordargli che non poteva abbandonare la base. Saga di Little Garden Smoker riesce ad intercettare una conversazione con un lumacofono nero in cui sente solo quattro parole: principessa Bibi, Cappello di paglia, Mr. Zero e "ordini". Tashigi gli chiede se Mr. Zero abbia a che fare con Mr. Eleven, da loro catturato il giorno precedente. Smoker afferma che è possibile e che egli potrebbe fare parte di un'organizzazione criminale segreta. Mr. Eleven nega queste affermazioni così il Marine gli chiede cosa fosse la nota che gli era stata trovata in tasca. Il membro della Baroque Works si innervosisce, infatti credeva di avere bruciato quel pezzo di carta, e cerca quindi di giustificare il suo contenuto, ma prima che vada oltre viene interrotto da Smoker, il quale gli rivela che in realtà non hanno trovato nulla del genere; Mr. Eleven rimane scioccato perché capisce che ha bruciato la sua copertura. Saga di Alabasta Smoker ricorda che Bibi è la principessa del regno di Alabasta e Tashigi gli rivela che esso si trova in mezzo ad una guerra civile, poi gli chiede se c’è la possibilità che i pirati di Cappello di paglia e l'organizzazione criminale siano correlati a ciò. Smoker afferma che non sa rispondere e poi ordina ad un Marine di contattare il quartier generale per richiedere un Eternal Pose che punti verso Sunday. Dopo essere sbarcato sull’isola raggiunge Nanohana dove nota del trambusto provenire dallo Spice bean; a quel punto un suo sottoposto afferma di non credere di chi attualmente si trova in città. Smoker entra nel ristorante e si imbatte in Portuguese D. Ace, al quale chiede cosa stesse facendo lì. Il pirata risponde che sta cercando suo fratello minore e il Marine gli intima di lasciarsi arrestare, ma il ragazzo si rifiuta. Dopo un altro scambio di battute i due si preparano a combattere, ma in quel momento Rufy si fionda nel ristorante in cerca di cibo, spedendo Smoker contro Ace e scagliandoli entrambi fuori dal locale dopo avere sfondato il muro. Appena Smoker vede Rufy lo insegue insieme ai suoi sottoposti e da lì a poco si trova a rincorre l’intera ciurma di Cappello di paglia. Tuttavia Ace si intromette per difendere il fratello così inizia a combattere contro il Marine, ma i loro poteri impediscono a uno dei due di avere la meglio sull'altro. Smoker è però preoccupato perché ha notato la principessa Bibi assieme ai pirati. In seguito Smoker e Tashigi raggiungono Rainbase perché sospettavano delle attività di Crocodile e si siedono al banco di un locale per bere dell'acqua; quando si voltano vedono accanto a loro Rufy e Usop. I Marine inseguono nuovamente i due pirati che si ricongiungono assieme a Nami e Zoro davanti al casino, nel quale poi entrano; Smoker fa altrettanto. Il gruppo viene però catturato in una cella di agalmatolite da Crocodile, il quale si prende gioco di loro. All'improvviso Bibi entra nella stanza ed attacca il membro della Flotta dei sette, il quale però rimane illeso grazie al suo frutto del diavolo. In seguito Crocodile consegna la principessa a Miss All Sunday e dopo avere ricevuto una chiamata lascia Smoker e i pirati da soli, non prima di avere fatto entrare nella stanza alcuni coccobanana e avere fatto ingoiare ad uno di loro la chiave della cella. Poco dopo Sanji sconfigge uno di quegli animali con un singolo calcio e Smoker gli rivela quale fosse quello che aveva mangiato la chiave. Dopo essere stato colpito, da quel coccobanana esce Mr. Three assieme alla chiave, che si rivela però non essere quella della cella; Sanji costringe così quest'ultimo a crearne una con i suoi poteri. La stanza si riempie completamente d’acqua e Smoker, non potendo nuotare, viene salvato da Zoro su ordine di Rufy. Stupito di ciò il Marine decide di non arrestare la ciurma, ma li avverte che quando si incontreranno di nuovo non esiterà a catturarli. In seguito Smoker ordina di contattare il quartier generale della Marina affinché inviino dei rinforzi. Quando un suo sottoposto gli confessa che difficilmente la sua richiesta verrà esaudita in quanto si tratta di un ridotto equipaggio pirata, Smoker afferma che a lui non interessa il parere dei suoi superiori. Più tardi Tashigi e Smoker notano una violenta tempesta di sabbia e quest’ultimo ordina alla ragazza di raggiungere velocemente Alubarna, tenendo le linee di comunicazione aperte e di fare ciò che crede sia meglio. Smoker appare a bordo della Full dopo la guerra di Alubarna dove viene raggiunto da Hina, alla quale chiede di occuparsi della nave e di portare in prigione Crocodile e i suoi affiliati al suo posto. Il giorno seguente Tashigi raggiunge i due Marine ai quali comunica il suo fallimento nella cattura dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, ma Smoker invece di incolparla le chiede di diventare più forte. Poi il quartier generale della Marina contatta quest'ultimo per informarlo di averlo dichiarato ufficialmente come colui che ha sconfitto Crocodile, per insabbiare il fatto che in realtà era stato un pirata a farlo. Smoker però con rabbia si rifiuta di ricevere le promozioni offerte a lui e a Tashigi, ammettendo che era stata la ciurma di Rufy a sconfiggere la Baroque Works. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Appare su un'isola non precisata della Rotta Maggiore. Qui si scopre che Smoker e Tashigi, tornando sui loro passi, hanno accettato le promozioni loro conferite diventando così rispettivamente commodoro e guardiamarina, in modo da avere una maggiore libertà di movimento e quindi maggiori possibilità di catturare Rufy e la sua ciurma. Commentando con Tashigi i fatti di Enies Lobby e le nuove taglie dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, Smoker giura di catturarli nel Nuovo Mondo. Saga di Amazon Lily Quando l'esecuzione di Portuguese D. Ace viene annunciata, Smoker risponde alla convocazione della Marina e raggiunge Marineford. Saga di Marineford Tre ore prima dell'esecuzione assiste al fianco di Tashigi al discorso di Sengoku in cui rivela che Ace è il figlio di Gol D. Roger. In seguito è stupito nel vedere Crocodile combattere al fianco di Rufy per salvare Pugno di fuoco. Successivamente quando il grand'ammiraglio rivela anche che Cappello di paglia è figlio di Monkey D. Dragon capisce finalmente il motivo per cui quest'ultimo è intervenuto per salvare il ragazzo a Rogue Town. Più tardi si imbatte in Rufy, il quale cerca di colpirlo usando il Gear second, ma senza successo. Smoker commenta che entrambi sono diventati più forti e poi scaraventa il pirata a terra usando il suo jitte con la punta di agalmatolite. Rufy tenta di liberarsi, ma il Marine lo blocca, finché Boa Hancock improvvisamente interviene colpendo Smoker con un calcio rivestito con l'Ambizione dell'armatura. Il commodoro chiede così alla donna perché non adempie al suo dovere come membro della Flotta dei sette e quest'ultima gli risponde che non è mai stata così arrabbiata nella sua vita e che non gli avrebbe permesso di fare del male a Rufy. Il pirata si rialza e prosegue la sua corsa, così Smoker cerca di fermarlo nuovamente, ma Hancock sferra un altro calcio che spezza il jitte del Marine. Quest'ultimo chiede all'imperatrice pirata se abbia realizzato le conseguenze del suo comportamento, ma lei risponde che tutto ciò che fa le sarà perdonato. Dopo la morte di Ace condanna i Marine che stanno combattendo ancora contro i pirati dato che ormai avevano raggiunto il loro obiettivo. Smoker appare poi insieme a Tashigi mentre si allontana dalla piazza dopo che Sengoku dichiara la fine delle ostilità. Saga dopo la guerra Dopo la battaglia ha un colloquio con l'ammiraglio Aokiji per cercare di essere assegnato al G-5, una base della Marina presso il Nuovo Mondo. I due commentano brevemente anche il fatto che Rufy sia tornato a Marineford per suonare la campana di Ox. Salto temporale Quando Smoker e Tashigi vengono trasferiti al G-5, Vergo spiega loro che i Marine di quella base sono rudi e poco brillanti, ma sono brave persone. In seguito Smoker racconta a Fujitora i fatti di Alabasta. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Smoker, divenuto viceammiraglio, cattura alcuni pirati provenienti dall'isola degli uomini-pesce che erano sfuggiti da Hody Jones e dalla sua ciurma. Il Marine intuisce che a causa di questi ultimi nell'ultimo mese nessun pirata era riuscito a raggiungere il Nuovo Mondo, ma non capisce come mai all'improvviso molti equipaggi raggiungano quel mare. I pirati catturati affermano così che una ciurma era riuscita a fermare la rivolta dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce, liberandoli. Quando uno di loro rivela che erano stati salvati da Cappello di paglia il Marine risponde che l'aveva intuito. Saga di Punk Hazard Smoker e Tashigi aspettano che dalle acque emerga la nave dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, credendo che sbarcheranno su una delle tre isole poste all'ingresso del Nuovo Mondo. Tuttavia si stupiscono quando, intercettando una comunicazione, scoprono che la ciurma ha raggiunto Punk Hazard; Smoker ordina così di fare rotta sull'isola. Appena sbarcato il viceammiraglio afferma che l’isola è stata devastata da un esperimento quattro anni prima ed era stata teatro dello scontro tra Kuzan e Sakazuki per assumere il ruolo di grand’ammiraglio. Smoker si appresta ad entrare nell’unico edificio presente quando all’ingresso incontra Trafalgar D. Water Law, al quale dice che su quell'isola non è possibile restare, ma il membro della Flotta dei sette risponde che vale lo stesso per la Marina. Smoker allora gli fa presente che è al corrente del fatto che lui abbia combattuto al fianco di Rufy alle Sabaody e lo abbia salvato da Marineford. Law gli risponde di essere solo e che non ha legami con i pirati di Cappello di paglia, ma proprio in quel momento alle sue spalle giungono di corsa alcuni membri della ciurma assieme ad alcuni bambini giganti. Ciò stupisce tutti i presenti e Smoker, pensando di essere stato ingannato, chiede a Law perché gli abbia mentito, ma il pirata controbatte che non era a conoscenza della loro presenza e distrugge la nave della Marina per impedire al viceammiraglio e ai suoi sottoposti di lasciare l'isola. Smoker lo attacca, ma Law sfrutta i suoi poteri per evitarlo; poi quando Tashigi attacca il pirata la avverte di allontanarsi perché il suo livello di Ambizione non è sufficiente, ma lei non lo ascolta e viene tagliata a metà. Il viceammiraglio attacca nuovamente il capitano dei pirati Heart che però alla fine riesce ad avere la meglio impossessandosi del cuore del Marine grazie ai suoi poteri. Quando il corpo di Tahigi viene riassemblato dai Marine del G-5 raggiunge il suo superiore e lo trova a terra, così attacca Law, il quale scambia la personalità della ragazza con quella di Smoker. In seguito, mentre i Marine si riparano in una grotta, Smoker rivela di avere visto la nave di Caesar Clown e che i rapimenti di bambini avvenuti in quelle acque probabilmente sono stati coperti da una talpa all’interno del G-5. Poi afferma di potere lasciare l’isola prima di avere recuperato il suo cuore e che sospetta che l'incidente accaduto sull’isola quattro anni prima fosse dovuto allo scienziato, che andava quindi fermato. Più tardi Smoker, ancora nel corpo di Tashigi, combatte assieme agli altri Marine contro alcuni satiri e centauri facenti parte dell’organizzazione di Caesar Clown; quando Tashigi gli chiede com'è possibile che così tante persone si trovino sull'isola, dato che sarebbe dovuta essere deserta, il viceammiraglio risponde che non sa darle una risposta e che il quartier generale deve essere avvertito su quello che sta accadendo lì. Successivamente i Marine cercano di entrare nell'edificio e Smoker rimprovera Tashigi dicendo che con i poteri del Fum Fum nel suo corpo potrebbe entrare facilmente. Subito dopo si imbattono in Rufy, Nico Robin e Franky; Tashigi attacca Cappello di paglia senza successo e poi Smoker fa altrettanto con il suo jitte. Quando a Rufy viene spiegato che Law ha scambiato le personalità dei due Marine scoppia a ridere, così Smoker per la rabbia lo attacca nuovamente. Dopo la breve colluttazione con il pirata, nota la melma che sta cadendo sulla sua nave e chiede informazioni ad un suo sottoposto su cosa fosse. A quel punto compare Caesar Clown, il quale inizia una lotta con Cappello di paglia, alla quale Smoker assiste; rimane stupito nel vedere il pirata perdere i sensi e subito dopo accade lo stesso a lui, Tashigi, Nico Robin e Franky. Vengono tutti ammanettati e rinchiusi in una gabbia assieme anche a Law. Quando Smoker capisce che la talpa nel G-5 è Vergo va su tutte le furie e gli fa presente che i Marine che si trovavano sull’isola erano anche i suoi subordinati; poi si irrita non essendo riuscito a capire prima che egli fosse in combutta con Joker. Vergo a quel punto gli confessa che dovrà uccidere lui e Tashigi e farà sembrare tutto un incidente. La gabbia viene portata fuori dal laboratorio in modo che i prigionieri vengano colpiti dal gas mortale di Caesar Clown. A quel punto Law ordina a Franky di incendiare la corazzata sottostante, così facendo vengono tutti avvolti dal fumo. Il membro della Flotta dei sette confessa poi di avere precedentemente sostituito alcune manette di agalmatolite con alcune normali, così libera i presenti e riporta Smoker e Tashigi ai loro corpi originali. Law teletrasporta poi tutti all’interno del laboratorio e si rivolge a Smoker dicendogli di non attaccare Caesar Clown in quanto possiede il suo cuore. A quel punto il Marine ordina ai suoi sottoposti di salvare i bambini rapiti e poi rivela che la petroliera attraccata dietro all’edificio sarà la loro via di fuga. Il viceammiraglio poi decide di confrontarsi con Vergo, dicendo a Tashigi di aiutare i presenti a fuggire. Smoker in seguito raggiunge assieme a Rufy il blocco B dell'edificio dove lascia il pirata combattere con lo scienziato. Nella stanza di produzione del S.A.D. trova poi Vergo e i due iniziano a combattere violentemente facendo uso anche dell'Ambizione dell'armatura. Consapevole di non potere sconfiggere il suo avversario, Smoker attua un diversivo per sottrarre a Vergo il cuore di Law in suo possesso e darlo così al pirata. Quest'ultimo così lo sconfigge tagliandolo a metà con la sua spada ed usando suoi poteri. In seguito Smoker e Law si riuniscono con i pirati di Cappello di paglia, i bambini rapiti e i Marine del G-5. Il capitano dei pirati Heart dà poi al viceammiraglio il suo cuore, rivelando che quello che aveva consegnato a Caesar Clown era in realtà quello di Mone. Dopo la sconfitta e la cattura da parte dei pirati dello scienziato, Smoker contatta la sua base affinché inviino una nave a Punk Hazard. I Marine, i bambini e i pirati poi festeggiano assieme. Durante i festeggiamenti i sottoposti del viceammiraglio lo informano di essere riusciti a fare confessare a Caesar Clown come neutralizzare il gas e poi Law gli rivela che la prossima destinazione dell’alleanza tra lui e la ciurma di Rufy sarebbe stata Green Bit. In seguito Smoker chiede a Rufy se lui e il suo equipaggio non erano intenzionati ad usare la petroliera e il pirata gli risponde che l'avrebbe lasciata a lui per riportare a casa i bambini. Quando questi ultimi inneggiano i pirati, il viceammiraglio è disgustato. Smoker poi consente a Barbabruna di andare a salvare i compagni rimasti sull'isola, con la promessa del pirata che poi tornerà da lui per farsi arrestare. Più tardi giunge a Punk Hazard Do Flamingo, il quale fa perdere i sensi ad alcuni Marine usando l'Ambizione del re e chiede a Smoker dove fossero i pirati, il quale risponde di non esserne a conoscenza. Insoddisfatto della risposta, il pirata lo attacca e lo sconfigge rapidamente, minacciando di uccide lui e tutti i suoi sottoposti. Tuttavia, prima che sferri il colpo mortale, Kuzan appare alle spalle del pirata dicendogli di fermarsi perché Smoker è un suo amico. Do Flamingo lo ignora e tenta di finire il viceammiraglio, ma viene congelato da Kuzan stesso. Il pirata riesce a liberarsi e poi se ne va, affermando di non avere interesse a combattere con lui. Smoker poi discute con l'ex ammiraglio chiedendogli se era coinvolto con la malavita del Nuovo Mondo, il quale non conferma ne smentisce e gli suggerisce di chiedere ad Akainu di inviare il più presto possibile a Dressrosa gli ammiragli. Successivamente Smoker presenta ai suoi superiori un rapporto sui fatti di Punk Hazard e ordina di fare rotta verso l'isola su cui si trova Vegapunk in modo che quest'ultimo curi i bambini. Saga di Dressrosa Smoker, mentre sta recuperando le forze sulla nave, legge e commenta l'inchino fatto davanti a Riku Dold III da parte di Fujitora, affermando che, anche se fosse stato ammiraglio, non sarebbe riuscito a fare una cosa simile. Differenze tra manga e anime La sua arma nella versione a colori del manga ha da sempre l'impugnatura bianca; nell'anime il jitte che usa fino a Marineford ce l'ha invece rossa. Saga di Rogue Town Smoker sconfigge facilmente la ciurma di Gally. Poco dopo incontra Rufy ma non sa che è un pirata, perciò gli indica dove si trova il patibolo, esaudendo la richiesta del ragazzo. In seguito Smoker incontra Daddy Masterson, al quale chiede di salutare sua figlia da parte sua ed afferma che è triste vedere un ottimo cecchino della Marina come lui essere divenuto un comune cacciatore di taglie. Mentre si allontanano Smoker dice a Tashigi di trattare quell'uomo come un ufficiale del suo stesso grado. Film 12 Viene rivelato che Smoker è stato addestrato da Zephyr. Navigazione ca:Smoker de:Smoker en:Smoker fr:Smoker Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Rogia Categoria:Membri della Marina Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia